


Bird's Eye View

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Older Harry, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Harry, Younger Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those emerald eyes drew him to the older man in the first place. Those emerald eyes led him back to a highrise apartment. Those emerald eyes had him naked before he knew it. Those emerald eyes had him begging for more. Those emerald eyes had him, all of him. But, it's the potential eyes watching that have Niall doing things that will change what he wants for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Eye View

     The dull hum of the elevator mimics the buzzing of my blood as we climb higher. I don’t know if the numbness in my toes and churning of my stomach are in response to my fear of heights or from the pressure of his hand in my back pocket. His fingers were warm when they slid between the layers of denim; now, they’re unbearable as they knead my ass. 

His deep voice and warm breath on my ear startle me from my pervasive thoughts, “We’re here.”

Looking up into his face, his emerald eyes bore into me with more hunger than before. They had hypnotized me to cross the dance floor to him. They had hypnotized me into coming home with him. They are hypnotizing me as I step out of the elevator with trepidation. I’m not scared of him, nor am I scared of the sex. I want him: God, do I want him. I’m scared that he’s out of my league, that tonight will just be tonight, that this man old enough to be my dad will use me. Then again, I want him to use me. I need him to use me.

His hand drags out of my pocket as he moves to stand in front of me. His minty breath warms my cheeks and his hands cup my ass and he grinds his broader hips into mine forcing a whine of hunger out of me. The atmosphere has shifted into one of tension and desire as our pulses quicken more and more. I can’t bring myself to look up into his face, the face that made my insides quake from across a room. My insides liquefy when his curls brush my cheek and his lips latch onto my neck. Sighs escape from my lips as I try to keep them hidden behind my teeth. His hands never cease their assault on my ass: I never want them to. And, like the magician he must be, he reads my mind by pulling me flush against him and biting into my skin. A bruise is sucked onto my collarbone while his hands meander around my hips and move to cup my crotch. My pathetic moan is unavoidable as my pants are quickly unbuttoned and pushed to the floor.

“You can touch me, love.”

It is only in the wake of his breath that I realize my hands are clinging to my thighs. Though they tremble as they move, I sigh when they land on his hard chest, damp from the rain. I can’t stop the shivering that follows the kisses, a new one for every button undone, he presses into my skin. He is still fully clothed; whereas my jeans have pooled at my feet and my shirt is practically falling off.

My voice sounding shaky and foreign as I speak, “Not fair.”

“Huh?”

“I’m almost naked, and you’re still fully clothed.”

I can feel his eyes scan my body and our situation, and - quickly - his shirt is off and his pants are sliding down his legs. I toe off my shoes under the new understanding that he is as desperate for this as I am, only he is a lot less nervous. The tattoos littering his body are a sharp contrast to his pale skin, but they give further rise to the prominent bulge in my briefs. He’s so kind, yet his body is marked like the baddest of boys. Fuck, I need him.

His surprise equals my own when I pull him to me. The second his bare chest collides with mine, the fire inside me roars to life. His height contrasts with mine beautifully so that my face is centimeters from his hardened nipples. I haven’t even kissed him yet, but I forget the conventional order of steps for fucking a stranger as I flick my tongue against the dark pink nub. His shudder drives me to suck on the protruding flesh, to bite the nub, to hum against his skin.

I lift my head and admire his sweaty forehead and reddened cheeks; when his hands rake down my back and dip into my underwear, the serious look on his face transfigures into a sadistic grin with his fingers pressed against my hole. I’m sure half the building heard my moan; if not, they’ll have heard the thundering collide of his back against the wall as I yank on his curls and smash our lips together. My facade of dominance is weak: so much so, that it’s almost too easy for him to switch our position. The cold wall on my back, his warm body against my front, his wet tongue exploring my mouth, my legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers ghosting over my hole: it is pure sex.

“I need you.”

“What do you need, baby?” His breath is wet as he sucks another bruise into my skin.

“You.”

“You already have me, Ni.”

“I need you in me. I need you fucking me… please!”

His cockiness is thick when his fingers press against my quivering hole again, “Don’t you need to prep? I’m pretty big, baby. Or, are you such a slut you’re used to big dicks like mine? Bet you are. You acted so innocently, but the second my fingers touched your hole, I knew. I knew you were gagging for it.”

I can’t help but whimper at his words - so filthy and fitting.

“Can’t even speak, huh? So gone for it. Come on, babe, bet a slut like you will like this.”

His hands slide from my crack and wrap around my back securing me to him as he carries me from the hallway and into a large open room. Two of the walls are nothing but paned glass and steel beams that allow moonlight to fill the room and a scape of the city to fill my eyes. My feet find the floor as I stand, mesmerized by the world before me. Other buildings of equal or greater height provide windows into the lives of their inhabitants. There are families watching TV, parties raging on, kids being read bedtime stories, lives happening - literally - before my eyes. It’s only when I hear heavy steps entering the room that I come to realize I am practically naked and in the sightline of hundreds of strangers.

“Can they -”

“Yeah, baby, they can see in as much as you can see out. They’re going to have quite a show tonight, huh?”

“What? You mean… you're going to fuck me here? But, there are kids who could see or, you know -”

“They have to learn sometime. Don’t tell me you’re shy or something.”

“I’m not… It’s just I’ve… I’ve just never done anything like this before.”

“Oh, I just thought… We don’t have to do it here if you’re not comfortable. I thought you were, just -”

“Just what, Harry? A slut who gets fucked for fun?”

“No, well... maybe a little.”

“I’m not a slut.”

“I know that now: I’m sorry.”

His kindness and embarrassment bring a smile to my face because most guys are more of a dick than their actual dick, not Harry. His face is wrought with worry and his cheeks tinge redder: it’s a look I both loathe and love. When he sits on the couch behind him, I shuffle to him and drop to my knees before him. His face shifts quickly to one of confusion and desire.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I don't consider myself a slut, but I do like getting fucked for fun. I just haven’t gotten any in some time.”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and I begin to worry that I fucked up somehow. It’s when he stands that my worry becomes confusion. His face is expressionless, but the movements of his hands are like neon signs in the night. He says nothing as his hands grip the waistband of his black briefs. A grin only appears once he has begun to push them down: he smiles when they hit the floor.

“Blow me, whore.” He spits like venom, but it only makes me want him more. I want him to be rough: I need him to be rough.

I reach for his low-hanging dick, but he steps out of my reach. Each time I try to touch him, he moves just beyond my grasp. Our game of cat and cock ends when he drags a chair to the center of the room and sits. His aim becomes blatantly obvious, for he has sat in the only spill of moonlight with his body facing the wall of transparency. God, he is dirty, and I love it.

Walking towards him, I look out wondering who is looking in. There is no doubting how much hornier it makes me knowing anyone could watch him fuck me, watch us. A wicked grin is big on his face but his dick is bigger. His hand is languidly stroking it and inadvertently spreading slick precum along his shaft; thus, making it shine in the like a glazed pastry: it, too, filled with cream. He is thick and long: God, he is huge. His balls - covered in thick, wiry hair - look heavy: they hang over the edge of the chair and sag in the light. His hand slowing, his foreskin pulled tautly, his tip wet and pink and beautiful: my body is on fire with want.

“Are you just going to stand there?”

His voice - once again - brings me back to reality. His eyes are flames, his tongue is a deadly sin as it runs across his lips, his chest rises and falls in a rhythm congruent to his hand’s jerking motions. All of my nervousness seems to melt away in that moment, for I drag my hands down my chest. My fingers pinch and pull on my nipples: I moan as they scratch my abdomen, palm my bulge, tease the band of my briefs, pull and release my last stitch of clothing. My inhibition is gone forever the second my naked body is bathed with light. I can hear his breathing pick up as I drop to my knees and crawl to him, my ass high against the city skyline.

My hands dance up his thighs as his lock into my hair, “Fuck, you’re huge.”

His ego now being stroked, “I told you so, babe. I would’ve ripped that little hole of yours in two without prep.”

“Yeah.... yeah, you would have… might still. Like, damn, you’re big, so big, so big and big and, you know, big.” I can’t help but babble, for both my trembling hands barely wrap around him.

His laugh manages to both attract me and repel me in embarrassment; though, he recognizes the conflicting shifts on my face quickly, “Ni, I’m not laughing at you, babe. It’s just I’ve never had anyone actually, ya know, complain that my dick was _too_ big. Most guys are shocked, but they just… ya know? I mean, they certainly don’t complain: that’s all.”

“I… I wasn’t complaining. I was, “ I look into his eyes as I lean towards his crotch,” being... _thankful_.”

His moan is loud and only amplifies when I begin to kitten lick the head of his dick.

“Goddammit, no matter what you say, you _are_ a fucking slag.”

I can’t help but laugh as I tease his leaking tip and stroke his shaft with both my hands.

“I’m only a slut for you, Daddy.” I tease, but his moan and hips thrusting forward prove that I’ve done much more than that. “Oh, Daddy. Looks like I’ve found your little secret. Don’t worry, Daddy. Baby won’t tell anyone how much you like being my Daddy, not if you fuck me.”

His moan shakes his whole body and his hands force my head onto his cock. His sighs and whimpers are continuous as I’m guided up and down his shaft. I drag my teeth lightly against the prominent vein running the length of his dick, enjoying the sweet taste of salty precum flooding my mouth. He feels silky on my tongue, and, though my jaw aches and my lips are numb from the stretch, I love it. My throat yearns for the feel of him, for he has given up pushing my head farther than a few inches at a time. I keep my eyes trained on his as I force myself to take him deeper. His breath is ragged, and his eyes are blown wide. I bounce my head on his cock, each time going deeper. His hands soon move to the arms of the chair at the certainty that I need no help.

“Do you think you can take Daddy all the way, baby? No one has been able to take that much in a long time; though, many have tried. Think you can?” His tone is sharp with spite and longing. In his mind, I won’t be able to take him, but he hopes I can prove him wrong. I will prove him wrong: I determined to swallow his dick all the down now.

I stare into his eyes from behind my lashes and move my head down. With every inch, his eyes seem to widen; my throat does the opposite. I have to close my eyes and stop to get my gag reflex to fuck off. When I feel in control again, I push myself further. The moan that swells around his cock is unintentional, but the coarse hair tickling my cheek and the warmth of his sweaty skin on my nose fill me with pride. He practically screams as I sputter and gag, for his thrusts - into the back of my throat - are too much for me to take. I pull off his cock with bloodshot eyes, a spit-dripping chin, and a pop. I catch my breath and lean forward to suck him down again, but he stops me.

“No, I want to cum from your ass. Stand up and turn around.”

I follow his orders as my knees crack and my skin permeates with goosebumps. His hands touch my skin, and I melt. He’s gentle when he pushes my back forward until my hands meet the floor - my body forming a triangle with the ground. His hands slide to cup my ass, now a familiar feeling. He runs a finger down my crack sending shockwaves throughout my body. He pulls my cheeks apart with an extended hum, an apparent sign of approval. Much too soon, his hands are gone, and a feeling of loneliness washes over me. Nothing happens for what feels like an eternity. Then, my body collapses to the floor when his tongue laps at my hole.

“No, no, baby, you gotta work for it. Don’t give up on me now.” He bites into the sensitive flesh near my hole and attempts to pick my body up. I only fall again and again when his wet touch ricochets throughout my body.

“I can’t… I can’t, Daddy, please!” My voice sounds foreign with hoarseness and cracking.

He lets me fall to the floor again before lifting my limp body into the air and setting me down onto his chest.

“I know you can’t hold yourself up, so I’ll do the work this time.”

I start to question him, but my body is pulled toward the sound of his voice. My confusion dissipates when his nose prods into my ass and his tongue feverishly licks my crack. I let out shaky groans as his rough tongue circles my hole and pokes at my rim. He is masterful with his unhinging motions. My skin feels on fire at the slurping and slick sounds and at the filth of it all.

“Fuck, baby, you taste so good, sweet like candy and bitter like a man. Come on, Ni: ride my face.”

It’s almost like instinct, rocking back against his lips. His pointed tongue jabs at my hole over and over before just barely sliding in. My scream can’t be contained as my head hangs low in a fucked-out state. I can feel my orgasm ripping through me, like chasing a high.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Harry snickers as he wraps his hand around my cock and squeezes. It is mindblowing to be touched but devastating to be denied orgasm. “I _just_ got to the good part.”

It’s torture as he continues to eat me out like I’m his last meal. I need to cum so bad it hurts.

“Spit or lube?” Harry’s voice startles me.

“What?”

He pushes me forward and sits up with me in his lap. “Spit or lube?” He asks again like I should know what he’s asking.

“What about them?”

He slides me off his lap and stands, his dick erect and leaking, his face shiny and wet. “Do you want to be fingered you with lube or spit?”

“Oh… umm.. What do you think?”

“Well, I’d say you’re pretty wet as is, so -”

“So, why use any at all?” Granted, I know it made me sound like a major slag, but he practically said I was wet enough. His silence, though, is disconcerting. “I didn’t… I mean, we can - um - use -”

“Shut up. Windows.”

He’s cryptic, but I understand his demand once he stands in front of the window wall, his dick casting a shadow on the floor. I crawl to him and rest at his feet. My body - parallel to the window - is close enough to touch the glass. The ant people below and the flow of traffic make me stomach churn, but all thought of fears and phobias are destroyed when Harry drives two dry fingers into me. Fucking them into me at a blistering pace, my insides burn and quake. How did he get behind me without me noticing?

“Such a little slut, letting me finger you dry. You gonna take my dick dry? Huh? You gonna ride me with no lube? Let me fuck you raw and rough?”

His fingers drive into my prostate with every question; thus, leaving me to shout my response every time, always the same, “Yes!”

“Yeah? Such a slag.” Harry groans as he pushes a third finger into me. He never falters in his mind-blowing pace. My hole is on fire, but I wouldn’t want it any other way. His fingers are long and thin, but I know his cock will be longer and oh so thick.

“I’m ready. Fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy, Please, please fill me up. Please!” His fingers pull out as he moves to the couch where he previously laid the condoms.

“Come on, baby.”

“No, Daddy. Want you to fuck me over here. I want everyone to see. I want them to see how much I need it. I want them to watch your big dick tear me apart. I want them to wish they were me getting pounded by your cock. I want you to show me off, show them how bad I need, show them how hard I’ve worked for it, show them how good Daddy is to me. I want them to cum at the sight of you fucking my brains out. So, get your big, thick cock over here and fuck me until I forget my name… _please_.” Maybe that was a little much, but he has got me going. And, if he wants to keep calling me a slut, I’ll show him a slut.

The deep moan that sends shivers down my spine is all the answer I need. “Fuck, you dirty boy. You want them to watch you, huh?”

I can only nod as he walks toward me, his dick hanging low and thick. My mouth waters at the sight and my hole clenches knowing it’s going to be sore for weeks.

“Wait right here. I have an idea.” He disappears, and all I can do is whine. My whining is amplified when the room is flooded, my mind flooded with filth. “Now, more people will see us. They’ll get to watch me, what was it you said, ‘fuck your brains out’?”

I never knew I would want something like this, but I’ll never want just regular vanilla sex again. How could I? I only want Harry, him and our audience looking in. Harry kneels down behind me, and I turn around at the sound of the condom wrapper being opened.

“Let me.” I take the rubber from his hand and place it just on the tip of his dick. He looks down at my with quirked eyebrows, but they rise into shock when I deepthroat him. When I pull off, his shaft is wrapped in a rubber and ready to ride. I push his shoulders back and move to straddle him.

“That was quite impressive for someone who isn’t a slut.”

“I’m not a slut, Daddy. I’ve just had a lot of practice.”

His laugh breaks into a whine as soon as his tip brushes against my hole. I groan as the bulbous head of his dick slips into my heat.

“Fucking shit, Niall! Sit on my dick. Let me fill you up good.”

I bounce on the little of him I have inside me and push down onto another wide inch of Harry. His thickness stretches my hole in the most delicious way - burning pleasure. With each inch I fall, my pleasure is multiplied. Harry’s thick enough to just graze my prostate with every move either of us makes: it is heaven.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight around Daddy’s big cock, such a snug hole, so hot and wet. Taking Daddy so well.” He sounds broken, and I love it.

Both of us moan loudly when my ass rests on his bush of pubic hair, his dick buried deep in me. I scream when Harry bucks up into my ass. He feels too good: I’m so full. He continues to fuck up into me as I do figure eights on his dick. Each time I move, he rams my prostate head on, and my small dick leaks a constant stream onto his lower stomach.

“You feel so good, baby. Fuck, ride Daddy’s dick. Show Daddy what your little hole can do. Shit, fuck yourself on my big cock. That’s it - fucking shit - that’s it. Ride me, baby. Taking me so well, riding so good.”

I comply as I slowly lift my hips and drop them down over and over, getting faster and faster. Harry’s dick plows through me each time I sink down him with a squeal. My body stings with wave after wave of pleasure and pain.

“You like that dick, huh? You like Daddy’s big dick fucking your little hole.”

“Yes, Daddy! Love it, love… love… fuck, I love it. Feel so full, so stuffed, so fucked.”

“Goddamn, Ni! You’re so dirty, so fucking filthy. ”

“Yeahhh… do you like my hole, Daddy? Is it good? Am I doing good?”

“ So good, so good, princess. I love your sloppy hole. So warm, like a fucking water park, hugs my dick so tight.”

I don’t know what I’m really thinking, but it seems like a good idea when I pull off his cock.

“What? What are you doing?”

“You said I’m tight and warm. I’ll be a lot warmer and wetter without this.”

His eyes go wide when I pull the condom off him. I have no idea what I’m doing, but - God - I hope he likes it. I sink back down his length and scream the whole way. Without the condom, I can feel the pulsing veins rubbing my walls, his foreskin sheathing and unsheathing his tip, his precum adding more moisture to my waterpark ass, how he quivers inside me whenever I twist a certain way, I can feel all him, all of him.

“Oh, Daddy!”

“Fucking shit, Niall. You dirty fucking slut. Goddamn!”

“Daddy, I can’t… can’t ride anymore, too tired.”

Harry’s response is to just pick me up and let gravity drop me down onto his dick over and over and blissfully over. He turns my body around on his dick eliciting a moan from both of us. Instead of staring into his eyes, I’m staring into the windows of the building across from us. It’s as if I’m presenting myself to them - my hole and the dick pumping into me on full display.

“Is this what you wanted, babe? Now, they can all see what a slut you are. A slut who rides bareback for the world to see. A slut who takes raw dicks up his ass like he was born to be bred, born to be fuck, born to take my cock. A slut who wants his Daddy to cum deep in his little fuckhole. D'you want that? You want Daddy’s hot load in your twink ass, want it to fill you up?”

“Yes, Haz! Fuck! Please, Daddy! Please!”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m gonna leave you leaking.”

His hands drag up my torso and pinch my nipples before pulling my limp body of his dick. I try to stand, but the overwhelming feeling of emptiness causes my knees to buckle. I reach out to catch myself before collapsing, and my hands come to rest on the glass in front of me. Before I can even fully stand, Harry’s arms wrap around my middle as his dick plunges into me. The new angle exacerbates the pressure on my prostate. The pace at which he is filling me causes whimpers and groans to rip up my throat and crash into the glass against my face. It’s almost too damn good. Harry’s hot breath on my neck only fuels my fire as I push my ass against his thrusting hips.

“Fuck yeah! Fuck yourself on my cock. Like how that glass feels on your skin, baby? I bet you love how they can all see every inch of your wrecked body, can see my balls slapping against your taint, can see your leaking cock smearing against my window. God, you’re still so fucking tight!”

“Fuck, Daddy! I’ve never had anyone complain that my hole is _too_  tight.” The sarcasm is obvious.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“What if I am, Daddy?”

His breath hitches behind me, and when his hand collides against my ass with the most delicious burn, shock, and crack, my body shivers with my breathy shriek. I don’t have time to process what has happened before Harry’s hands shove against my ass. By the time my hands hit the floor, he has flipped me over and filled me again. His body is suffocating mine as his hair drips sweat, which covers our connected bodies, onto my face. With every push into me, my body slides back and forth on the floor, and my yanking of Harry’s wet curls only causes him to buck faster and harder into my throbbing hole. Dragging my fingernails bluntly down his back leaves him shaking and quivering inside me. The sensation rips my orgasm from deep inside me.

“Oh, shit, Daddy! I’m cumming! I’m… fuck me… shiiit!”

“Yeah, Ni, cum for me.”

I can’t stop my body’s shuddering as streams of my cum paint our chests. I’m constantly clenching around him: the pleasure too much, and the pain growing with my sensitivity. His orgasm rips through me with blinding heat as ropes of cum shoot deep into me.

“Fuck! Here it comes, baby! Fuck! Filling you up, so wet, so good.”

His shallow fucking into me is intensified by his soft whimpering. The difference between us couldn’t be more obvious: him riding out his orgasm, me wasting away in his embrace. He pushes in balls deep once again and slowly begins to drag out of me.

“No, not yet.”

“Okay, okay. Aren’t you sensitive, baby?”

“Y-yeah, but I don’t… I can’t…”

“Can’t what, Ni?”

“Can’t be empty. Need you in me. Need to be full, always full.”

“Oh, baby. So needy, so beautifully needy.” His lips meet mine and our tongues dance amongst the pervading flavor of my own hole from when his orgasmic mouth ate me out to heaven and back.

Harry doesn’t pull out until I push against his hips, which I don’t do until he’s only half-hard inside me, his cum lukewarm and thick and deep within. His hiss echoes around the room as he slides out of me, but it’s my whine at the loss of fullness that hangs heavy in the air. As Harry rolls over onto his back next to me, I feel my hole. His promise to leave me leaking has come true, and - no matter how fucking incredible his fingers were - nothing could have prevented me from being so raw and swollen. It’s my turn to hiss as I push two fingers into my looser than ever hole: I am wet, so fucking wet - a waterpark ass indeed. My fingers glisten with Harry’s cum, and I can’t help myself when I take them into my mouth. The taste is salty and bitter but oh so perfect. I could drown in his cum; well, I guess already am. His eyes are closed when I look over at him and remained closed when I pick my body up off them floor as quietly as I can. When I look down, Harry’s face is still plastered with bliss and a small puddle of wetness shines on the floor. Shit, he was leaking out of me, just like he said he would. I stumble and waddle across the room in search of the light switch. When my hand runs across the switch on the wall, I flick it down.

“What’re you doing, Ni?”

It’s dirty, fuck is it dirty, but Harry likes dirty. Once in front of him and lit by only the moon and city skyline, I dip two fingers into my hole and moan at the burn of overuse. My fingers glisten in the moonlight as I pull them from me and place them on the window. I’m careful when spelling out the word, and I’m proud with the final result.

“What does it… how did you… fuck! You’re so fucking filthy.”

Drying streaky and somehow visible against the clear surface, Harry’s cum spells out:

 

**(:TULS**

 

“Just in case they didn’t get the message.”

“Fuck, you nasty boy. Shit, remind me to never wash that window. I wanna look at that for… fuck!”

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of Harry jerking off, his own damp cum the lube. His dick, already standing tall and full, look ready for action, read for me. My hole, though sore and raw, throbs and clinches with insurmountable want. God, do I want to take him again. No, it’s more than that: I need him again. His eyes remain locked on mine as I sink to my knees and take him into my mouth once again. I hum and moan around him at the taste of my ass and his cum. His predictable thrust into my mouth leaves me sputtering and gagging, so I pop off his cock with the biggest of smiles. Still locked in his gaze, I quickly press two fingers to my hole: they slide in all too easily. The hunger in his stare and the twitch of his cock drive me wild as I scissor myself. I fuck myself back onto my fingers once, twice, three times, four before pulling them and a whine out of me. I hold them up and admire how they shine in the light.

It’s with these two cum-drenched fingers in the air and two more pinching my left nipple that I ask the question that hangs heavy in the air:

 

                  “Ready for round two, Daddy?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time really writing anything like this in first-person, so I'm sorry if it was shit. I'll get better, I promise.


End file.
